Rise of the Dragon King Revamped
by Adventreader221
Summary: Summary is in the start of the first chapter. I decided to look over some of my stories and saw how bad this one was actually written (For me, I don't know about you guys) and so I decided to redo it completely. (PREQUEL TO Medrick1317: REDEMPTION OF THE DRAGON KING)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the rewrite for the story Rise of the Dragon King. Major changes will be made, so don't expect some major battle like chapter 1 had, nor expect some immediate romance for Naruto. I will try a slow build for the chapters that lead up to the DKF (Dragon King Festival) but I honestly cannot guarantee anything. This will be the Prequel to Medrick1317 Redemption of the Dragon King so stay tuned for future updates**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this new update for my story. (I finally decided to do something productive with it)**

 **WARNING: This story will contain a slight crossover from Sekirei, but these characters will all be Dragon Slayer's.**

* * *

 _Summary: Magic, the wondrous ability of those who were able to do unthinkable things. Powers and abilities that stretched the imagination from breathing fire to summoning a sword from thin air, if you could think it up it was doable. However, the unthinkable has happened. The birth of a new brand of magic has turned humans from their normal selves into a massive war machine. Dragons called it, Dragon Killer Magic. Humans coined it Dragon Slayer Magic. Either way, it was magic specifically designed to kill a dragon. One human, took this branch of magic so far that he came to be known as the strongest of them all. This is his story, the story of Naruto Uzumaki who would later become Acnologia the Arcane Dragon; The Dragon of Magic and the Dragon King._

 _Powerful Naruto (OP), Dragon Slayer Naruto, Naruto x Harem (Irene, Anna, Karasuba, Tsukiumi, Hibiki & Hikari, Kazehana, Akitsu), NARUTO IS ACNOLOGIA_

* * *

It was a crisp cool morning in the small rural village. Laughter of children could be heard as they ran around playing, their smiles were infectious to the point the adults themselves couldn't help but smile as well. One man smiled as he handed a young child a apple as he ran by. This man had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes that glowed like the sea. He wore a typical Doctors jacket with a white shirt and pair of white khaki jeans underneath as well as a simple pair of sandals. His cheeks had a set of three whisker marks apiece as a form of unique birthmarks that made him stand out. This was Naruto Marvell, or simply Doc to his patients. He was roughly 21 years old, but he was well loved by his people.

Naruto used a unique branch of magic even among humans (When he wasn't being dragged into a fight). Healing Magic. It was a rare magic indeed, but it wasn't uncommon in this day and age. Walking up the side of the mountain he made his way to his... office. If one would call a wide open space a office. There he saw a large creature that defied the laws of reality.

This creature was a Dragon.

The dragon is a light-colored, gigantic, bearded Dragon with feathery, angel-esque wings, and has two comparably small antlers protruding from the top of his head. His underbelly is quite smooth, while the majority of his body, save for part of his feathery, windswept face, and his spine (which is adorned with a trail of hair that starts from his head), is covered with thick scales. This was Weisslogia, the Heavenly Dragon of Light. To Naruto, he was his friend and for right now, patient. He had gotten into a scuffle over some food and had been wounded on his wing so he was gonna do a quick patch job on his friend.

 **"Ah, there you are Doc. Where ya been, been waiting for centuries by the time you got here."** the white dragon joked.

"Oh ha ha ha, very funny Weisslogia." Naruto said as he was helped up onto the dragon's back, "I'll have you know that Anna-chan forgot to wake me up on time as she was sleeping rather deeply this morning." he said as his hand begun to glow a bright emerald green color, "Sheesh, this whole muscle is torn asunder. Which dragon did you encounter?" he asked as his magic went to work on trying to return the muscular tissue back to normal.

Weisslogia had to chuckle, **"Ah yes, the Celestial Sorceress. Some say she is the best that this world has to offer today. How many key's did she have again. I know she holds all the gold keys from what you told me, but I totally forgot the amount of Silver Keys she holds with there being so many of them."** Weisslogia muttered before looking back, **"And for your information it was Igneel's new brat. Ignia, i believe his name was. Little spitfire that one is. Takes after his mother in the sense that everything should belong to him if you fight for it."**

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah I heard about that particular rumor. And I believe she had just recently gotten her... oh shit I done forgot myself." Naruto chuckled out. Last he counted his wife had nearly thirty silver keys alone. He looked to Weisslogia with a smirk, "So a brat not even thirty years old did this to ya. You must be losing your touch old friend if a young dragon did this to somebody your age. You're what 675 now? Right?" he asked.

 **"Somewhere around that number. Still rather young for my age."** The dragon stated before snorting, **"And I will have you know he cheated me out of that meal, Doc."** he said with a snicker that caused Naruto to laugh as well.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah I hear ya on that, kids these days are getting good at underhanded tricks." he admitted, "And I recall that the eldest of your kind is somewhere in his 9000th year of life. Belgabad I believe his name was." Naruto said as he pumped a bit more magic out as he fought a particularly difficult sinew of muscle of the dragon's wing.

 **"Don't really know his actual age, but I do know it is well over 8,500 but certainly not 9,000."** the dragon said.

"Well sue me, I'm only human. We don't live forever like you do Weisslogia." he said.

 **"I think I will, and I'll take a good dip in the volcano as payment."** the dragon snickered.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Only Magmoria lies in that thing, but by all means be my guest and take you a healthy dip in the magma." Naruto said pointing to the distant volcano.

Weisslogia chuckled before he gave a sigh, **"All joking aside, I came back because I heard a very unsettling rumor, Naruto."** he said as he looked to the east, **"There are strange rumors that the dragons of** **Guiltina,** **will be coming this way from the west to try and expunge the human race. I'm worried that you, Anna and the little one will be hurt by the fighting. I think you should head over to Dragnof while you still can. At least there you will have the protection of some of my brethren."** he told Naruto.

"Wait, are you saying that there is a war going on out there and we humans didn't know about it?" Naruto asked in shock as he turned to the dragon.

 **"Yeah, we dragon's kept it quiet so that word wouldn't carry on over to here, but like I said. It won't be long until the way we live now will be in jeopardy. That's why I wanted you to move to Dragnof. Take anybody that'll listen to you as well. So that you won't feel as bad in case they ignore you. You always did have some of the more supportive people here in the village."** the dragon said.

Naruto sighed before shaking his head at the dragon, "If it worries you that much then fine. I will tell the village what you wish for us to do. But if they don't heed your warning then I'll leave them to their ow devices. It'll just be me and Anna that go." he said as he finished healing the wound, "And that's as much as I can do for your cut. It won't get any better than it is right now." he said as he slid down the dragon's side to the ground where he landed with a crouch. Standing up he looked at his oldest friend, "Do me a favor and take it easy out there will you." he said as the dragon rose to its feet.

 **"Can't promise anything, but I can try. Thanks, Doc."** he said as he spread his wings and took to the air, **"I'm gonna go talk to a friend of mine at Dragnof and see what he knows. If it turns out that something has happened, I'll come back and tell you. But until then, be prepared to leave at a moments notice Naruto."** he said as he flew off.

Naruto sighed as he watched the dragon vanished around a mountain, "I can't promise anything either my friend. But I can certainly try." he said as he sat down on the rocks, "A war between dragons... certainly this will end when both have had enough. Hopefully it will not reach here, because if it does I don't know what I'll do." he said to himself.

When the day was all said and done, Naruto made his way down the mountain and back into his village where he stopped by a few stores and got some food for him and his wife Anna before he made his way home. Opening the door he gave a soft call of, "I'm home." to let his wife know he was there. Wife, that was such a strange thing to think about. He had known Anna since he was a boy, a very young boy at that. So it was a surprise that when he asked her father permission to court her when they were teens he was given consent to date Anna. They were married when they were nineteen and they had no idea what to do in the bed so they fumbled a lot.

The soft footsteps of his Anna caused him to turn to his right and hold out his arms to catch her as she wrapped her legs around him as she used her arms to to hold her self up by holding his neck, "Hey baby, how was work?" she asked him, her long blonde hair was down for once.

Naruto smiled as he used his foot to close the door where he walked to the kitchen with both her and the food, "Work was work, so you know it was usually one or two dragons I had to heal today." he told her as he placed her bum on the table and let he go where she let him go. With his arms now free he raised the baskets of food, "I brought some food from the market, I felt that we should eat out tonight instead of waiting." he said as he set the food down.

Anna raised a brow, "Eat out, we only do that if you have something to tell me." she said in surprise, "So, what is it. A new dragon coming to you for aid, or maybe it's another adventure with Weisslogia. Ooh wait, I know now. It's a training trip and you want to bring me along with you." she guessed excitedly.

"Close, but no it's not honey." he said as he set the table with their plates, "I just got some troubling news from Weisslogia. News that makes me worry immensely for our safety." he said as he grabbed the food from the basket and took it to the counter.

Anna looked to her husband in worry, "News, about what?" she asked.

"War." he said.

"Another one, so soon after you got back from the last war?" she said in worry, "Who is it that is waging war. Britannia? Alakitasia? Guiltina? We just got out of one of the bloodiest wars in history and there is a whole new war being waged already so soon after you just got back home from the front lines as a fighter yourself." she stated.

"It's not humans that are waging the war." Naruto said.

"Then who is it? The Giants, Fairies, Elves, Wyvern, Drag-oh no. It's the dragons isn't it?" she said in a whisper.

Naruto nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so. And from what Weisslogia told me, they are making their way here from the west, which is where the Fairy King's Forest lies. If they don't leave they could face annihilation. But even then they are too stubborn to leave their home to find someplace else to live in." he sighed, "Not only that, but I fear if we don't warn everyone we may be putting a lot of lives on the line." he said.

"Well, better them than us. I'd rather let them stay behind and leave them to their own devices Naruto, these people are a stubborn and foolish group that don't listen to anything. We still have time you say, so we wait til Weisslogia comes back and then we take what we need and then go." she said.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I will not abandon these people Anna. They are our friends, or did you forget that?" he demanded.

Anna snarled as she looked at him, "Friends that would abandon you the minute you picked up that sword to go fight. They told rumors of how you ruthlessly butchered your enemies, how you placed their bodies on a spike and left them to rot, and then you would go to towns and demand help for the men you commanded." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well I wasn't the only one to ruthlessly butcher the enemy. I fought day in and day out, just so I could come home to you, to the place where we met. To the friends I had made here. I stayed true to my cause and allowed myself to feel pain so that you can stay happy and free from the barbarians. While you say you don't care for them, they are still people I have come to call friend. They may talk about me behind my back, but that doesn't matter to me as long as I have you by my side." he declared.

Anna got into his face, "Just because you call them friend doesn't mean they call you friend. They say the most cruel things about you, and I can't say anything about it because my place is by your side and I know you wont do anything about it. Why can't you just accept my idea and tell Weisslogia that it'll just be us who will go to wherever he wants us to go?" she asked him.

Naruto sighed as he managed to calm himself down, "Because it wouldn't sit right with me to just needlessly abandon them to a fate worse than death if I simply just grabbed you and left. I won't let them suffer like I did before..." he trailed off.

Anna knew what he spoke of, it was actually a rather difficult topic for him to speak of. See Naruto isn't originally from Earthland, but a place filled with a group of soldiers called Ninja. Naruto had completed the task set before him, but upon completing it, he was charged with false crimes because of circumstances he was unable to control as a newborn and so they sentenced him to death. He was resentful of those he was formerly allied with and wouldn't hesitate to kill all of them if he could.

Anna softened her hard gaze as she saw the exhaustion take over her husband. But before she could comment, a wail of a baby drew her attention causing the two to snap their heads towards a room, "Oops, I guess our arguing woke little Wendy up. I'll go tend to her, you just relax and think about what I said, please." she said as she walked into the room.

Naruto sighed deeply. He knew Anna meant well for him and it wasn't out of malice she suggested they abandon the people to their fates, she was just worried in her own way for him. He understood where she was coming from, he truly did but if it was within his power he would save as many people as he could. Anna walked out of the room drawing his attention as she rocked the small bundle in her arms side to side, the one tie to his past. She had just turned six months old and she was his pride and joy from his first wife before he had to leave forever. His first wife wasn't dead by any means, it was just part of the deal he made with the deity for his child.

His first wife was most likely still alive and well, but he could only bring the soul of his unborn child with him and bring her into existence through a surrogate mother to raise her. That didn't mean that Anna despised his first wife, no she admired her more for her sacrifice. And the moment she brought Wendy into the world she was grateful to have that small piece of her to help nurture and grow. She still wanted another one, but she'd have to wait to ambush him to get that wish fulfilled.

As she looked to her husband she saw him shrug off his white coat, of all the things he could have done after coming home from that war, he chose the profession of a doctor. His reason: There are tools to take away lives; but there are also tools that can save them, and I wanna turn my back to being a tool of destruction. So he became a doctor. He was good, but he could only do patch jobs at best. But he tried, and that was all that mattered. She walked over to her husband and smiled as she passed him the lovely doe eyed baby with blue hair which made him smile more as she reached up to pull on his lengthening hair.

Naruto snickered as he played with his firstborn child, "I think I might be in need of a haircut if she's able to just reach up and snag it." Naruto said as Wendy laughed happily while pulling his locks which caused him to wince.

"Oh now why would you do that, you know she likes playing with her papa's hair." Anna cooed at him as she looked into the basket at what he had brought home.

"Yeah, well your not the one who has the child that likes to play 'pull daddy's hair and make him go bald early' do you my love?" he asked her.

Anna giggled, "And not that I'm going to complain, but it'll be at least ninety years before you even start going bald my love." she responded with a smile.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, no need to remind me about that dear." he said as he gave another wince. His daughter sure did like pulling his hair. He hoped she grew out of it eventually as she got older, but not that fast as memories like this would be hard to come by.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter to my updated version of Rise of the Dragon King/Prequel to Redemption of the Dragon King. Please leave a like and review and I will see you later.**

 **1: The women of the harem are here for a reason, but don't expect to see them in the RDK story, mere mentioning s will be made but they wont be spoke of.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back for chapter 2. Interesting lesson for you. I am only writing this because Medrick1317 won't do a 400 Year Arc and will let things just be explained in the story. I hounded him for 2 days (Maybe 2 hours idk) for him to do a DKF (Dragon King Festival) arc so we could see how Naruto had become Dragon King Acnologia, but his answer was always N-O and it really made me upset because I wanted to see how it all came to be, but he didn't wanna do it. Then I got a PM from somebody (Not naming names as I don't remember the messenger (Sorry) who sent the message) sent me a message asking me to do a reading for my story called Rise of the Dragon King. I thought about it and looked over it, and I saw some things I could use to make a better version of how Naruto came to be Acnologia and so I decided to start it all over and so that is why you have this version instead of the old one.**

 **Anyways that is all from me so please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

"ANNA-CHAN! WENDY-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto's shout sounded through the house as an explosion went off nearby causing a scream to be heard, not that he particularly cared as he was looking around for his wife and child. The house had been half collapsed when he had gotten home and he was worried out of his mind for his family.

 **"NARUTO!"** a shout called out drawing his attention behind him where he saw both Anna and Wendy on the back of a familiar White Dragon.

Naruto felt his soul calm down immensely His mind then came to a screeching halt as he forgot one particular detail of who he was going to stay with as well. OH SHIT, HE FORGOT ABOUT _HER_ AS WELL! AHH! He was so screwed. Ignoring the screams of death and destruction, he simply ran over to the dragon that held his family and jumped up onto it's back, "Thoron, you're here?" he cried out.

 **"Of course I am, I'm your friend ain't I? Why wouldn't I be here for you when you needed me?"** he asked in return.

Naruto shrugged, "I thought it was Thoron who would be coming, sue me old man!" he responded.

 **"No, you are a warrior of power so you could have fought them and held them off long enough for more people to escape to safety. I don't mind the fact you looked for your mate and offspring, but come on I thought the war taught you better than this!"** Weisslogia said as Naruto grabbed his wife and child and embraced them, **"You better hold on, we're getting out of here."** he ordered as he spread his wings where Naruto grabbed a spine and held Anna so she wouldn't fall off while holding the baby. With a powerful flap, the Dragon was airborne and out of sight as he flew towards a safe haven for the humans he carried.

It didn't take long for the quartet to reach their destination. It was a large city with high walls that had more dragon's standing on the wall as they looked for those who might try and invade. Naruto spotted an old friend named Igneel standing guard along with a pitch black dragon that had black miasma flowing from his scales. Huh, so those two still hung out. Huh, some things just don't change. Well, that was since he was last here, maybe other things had stayed the same as well. He wondered if she was still here. Weisslogia finally glided down and landed in the middle of a courtyard and allowed Naruto and his family to climb off where the dragon rose up.

However, he wasn't alone as inside the courtyard stood a large black dragon with silver scales for a belly. This was Thoron the Dragon King and current ruler of all Dragon kind. With his job done Weisslogia took off to do something to do with his time. He sighed as he looked to Thoron, for who else would send Weisslogia to save him and his family if they needed him. It never ceased to amaze him that Thoron always had his back even when he wasn't sure he needed it.

Naruto looked at the Dragon King and bowed his head, "Thank you, Thoron. You don't know how glad I am to see my family safe." he told him. As he got a good look at the dragon he noticed that Thoron had gotten some changes of his own. Thoron was a black dragon of immense size, his underbelly was a much darker shade of grey that bordered on charcoal. He had four fingers for his claws and talons. His wings were bat-like in design and had black transparent skin on them. He had two horns on his head and four on his chin. He had amber eyes with black horizontal slits. He also had bone like horns that started on his head and then went down his spine to the end of his tail that was in the shape of an axe. The most noticeable attire on this dragon was the sliver necklace around his neck with a bright green jewel encased in the necklace.

However, Naruto also noticed that he had gained some scars, probably by- **"NARUTO MARVELL!~"** a loud feminine shout sounded out through the courtyard causing Naruto to go stiff as a board. Oh shit, she was here a lot sooner than he had hoped.

Naruto looked around, "Shit, I need to hide." he said as he ran around looking for cover, she was coming, _FAST!_

Anna raised a brow at his actions, what was going on with her husband it was just- _OOH_ ok, she completely understood his actions now, never mind. Suddenly loud stomps rang through the courtyard causing it to shake which made Naruto worry even more. **"DON'T TRY AND HIDE FROM ME CHILD OR IT'LL BE THAT MUCH MORE PAINFUL!"** the female voice roared.

"I need to hide, need to hide~" Naruto said in a urgent voice as he dove into a barrel and broke the bottom out with his feet and grabbed the top and pulled it over his head. Spotting the well, he simply closed the barrel, and leapt inside the deep well. A whistling sound was heard before a loud splash followed. As that happened a new dragon appeared in the courtyard, **"Where did you go ya daft brat? I still owe you for dying my scales pink!"** the she dragon yelled.

This female dragon has ocean blue scales, aqua blue under-scales, translucent green eyes, and has a sleek, muscular build. She also has light blue stripes along her flank and tail. She wears a bright blue crystal around her neck, She also has bright silver markings on her wing membranes that form spirals around the outer edges. Her scales could also be described to look like they are made out of sapphires and emeralds, or oceans and summer leaves. This was Saphira, the Dragon Queen and Thoron's mate.

Anna smiled as she waved at the dragon, "Hello Saphira, how have you been?" she asked with a smile.

Saphira nodded her head at they young woman, **"Ah, Anna-chan it's been a few years. I've been good."** she told the woman, **"Now tell me where that no good for nothing brat husband of yours is hiding at so I can dish out rightful punishment to him for the 5 year long humiliation I had to endure with those horrid colored scales."** she told Anna.

The celestial sorceress simply gave a laugh and pointed to the well, "Well currently my husband is sitting at the bottom of the well in a barrel trying to hide from you so he won't be punished." she said honestly.

As if he had somehow heard her, Naruto's voice called up from the bottom of the well, _"No he is't. There is nobody by the name of Naruto Marvell hiding down here in the bottom of the well in a barrel. I am just the friendly neighborhood well voice of Little Jimmy. If you really wish to know his location try the market square please. Thank you, come again!"_ his voice said.

Saphira gained a dull look as she gazed at the well, **"So that's why I wasn't able to find him after every prank he pulled on me. He always hid at the bottom of the well."** she muttered. Gazing at Anna she asked, **"May I?"** and the blonde nodded her head. **"Soul Fire"** she said as she ignited the tip of her claw with a ethereal blue flame and dropped it down the well. Seconds later, Naruto burst up from the bottom of the well holding onto his butt as the fire licked away at his body, "AAAAAHHHHH!~" the blonde yelled as he ran around and even resorted to dragging his butt across the ground like a dog to try and put the flames out.

As this happened, Anna and Thoron were laughing as Saphira watched in smug satisfaction as her retribution was complete after 10 years of being unable to catch the blonde haired devil who would always prank her for being 'to uptight and stiff about life' or something along those lines. Now Naruto's pranks weren't dangerous to ones health, oh no. Naruto's pranks were dangerous to ones pride and ego. You would feel the humiliation for days or weeks possibly even years to come. Saphira had been feeling said humiliation for nearly 8 years as she had never caught the slimy little bugger named Naruto Marvell (Formerly: Uzumaki Namikaze; He was still resentful about the names) at all.

When Naruto pranked her all those years ago he used some form of magic paint that would fade over time (The last time he saw her was three years ago as he had stopped by for a supply run for his men during the war against the Peruvian Warlords. They were a barbaric people who believed death in combat was the greatest way to die. They pillaged, raped, stole and did all sort of dastardly things to their prisoners. Men would become slaves and women concubines. It was a fate worse than death. It was why Naruto decided to fight against them in the first place, so they wouldn't threaten Anna or any of his friends.

When Naruto managed to get the fire to go out, he stood up and glared at his giggling wife who held their child in her arms, "Traitor! What happened to standing by my side until the end?" he asked her comically.

Anna shifted her baby in her arms as she looked to her husband with a small laugh, "You never said equality for pranks dear. I was simply doing what a woman does when she seeks retribution. I merely let the secret of your whereabouts out." she explained to him.

"I hate you." Naruto said simply.

"Oh is that so? If that is the case then why did I bear a child for you?" she asked.

"All of my hatred." Naruto said.

"Well, what a sight, to think that we would meet up here after all this time." a new voice said drawing their attention.

Naruto turned to see a lovely red haired woman with brown eyes and a rather impressive bust. She wears a red and white, battle style kimono with a hem sprouting from it and a red collar, being tied with a red and gold belt that resembles an obi. It is decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of her chest, held closed by both a large, dark red obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a flower-patterned cloth circling the waist on the back and the sides. The upper part of the dress includes red and white shoulderless sleeves and a rose decoration on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of red and gold knee-high heel boots. (1)

This was Irene Yuuki, Queen of Dragnof and a old friend of Anna's and Naruto's.

"Irene, been a long time." Anna said as she walked over to the redhead.

Irene smiled brighter, "I know, almost five years." she said before she looked to the bundle in her arms, "Oh my gosh, you have a baby?" she squealed in excitement.

Anna nodded her head, "Yes, her name is Wendy." she said as she showed her friend her baby.

"She's so cute!" she said as Wendy opened her eyes to look at the strange woman, "Oh and such beautiful eyes, I can just tell she will be an exquisite beauty when she grows-she didn't get to finish as Naruto shouted out, "NO! She will not be dating until I'm dead. And three weeks, just make sure I'm dead." he said as he crossed his arms.

Anna and Irene shared a look before giggling, "So I take it he's the overprotective type right?" the redhead asked.

Anna nodded her head, "Very." she confirmed to her old friend.

Irene nodded her head, "I know you must be wondering why we sent only one Dragon to come save you, but I promise I will explain momentarily." she told the two of them.

"It better be some explanation, we just left 1000 people to their fates." Naruto stated with a cross look.

"I promise you, you will have your answers, I just have to wait on Belserion to come back and tell us what is going on. Until that time I want you two, well three, to stay here for the time being as my guests. No exceptions Naruto, this isn't like the damn war where you stayed for a few hours for supplies and left afterwards." she said giving a pointed look to Naruto. She never even got to say hello before he left.

Naruto raised his hands into the air, "Alright, I get it, no running off." he said. He looked to Thoron and asked the question that was surely on his wife's mind, "So mind explaining to me why there hasn't been any word of a possible war between the dragon's since they are the current power of the world?" he asked.

 **"Because we didn't want to foster fear between us and our human allies. We kept it silent and only when we knew for sure that the skirmishes got close to your village did we send Weisslogia to inform you. We knew you'd tell Anna about it so we had to ensure that you were protected when the inevitable happened. It's not that we didn't want to save the humans o the village you resided in, it's we couldn't due to us spreading our forces here in Dragnof so thin to rescue those who had experience in a war. We need those humans and their families here in case our initial plan to protect the humans failed."** he told Naruto.

"And what exactly was this back up plan of yours Thoron?" Naruto asked him.

 **"The back up plan was to grant our magic to a human and see if it would allow us to fight beside our human companions. It was something Irene thought up and explained to me that while we dragons who support coexistence are plentiful in number, we are still severely outnumbered to fight on equal grounds against our enemies. It was Irene who brought this idea to the table for consideration for a back up plan in case we failed."** Thoron told him, **"She showed us the notes that the two of you came up with, the theories are sound enough that if they work we can can win without much loss on our part."** he told Naruto.

 **"That is why we saved only those who had prior experience in battle. However, we needed one who knew battle so well that he would be a symbol to our cause. You, Naruto. You were born in battle, and the first taste you ever had was of your mother's blood when that man ripped the fox away from your mother."**

 **"It was when she was impaled upon it's claw that you had your first taste of death, that is why it was paramount we saved you and your family. Especially if what happened in this recent war showed us. Your were born to fight. Please, Naruto, you have to help our cause in case we start to fail in our sworn duties to help our human comrades."** the dragon begged him.

Naruto shook his head and waved his arms in front of him, "No way, not after the shit I just went through recently. I just got out of a war 5 years ago. Why would I be so ready to jump into another one so shortly after. My skills have dulled, and I haven't even been trying to train in them as they weren't important anymore since I became a doctor to try and help people rather than end them. It's not who I am anymore, I'm not a soldier or a warrior, I'm a healer now." Naruto responded.

 **"Naruto, please consider it, we-** Thoron tried to plead but the blonde wouldn't have it, "No, Thoron, you don't understand. I had to do some of the most damning things just to ensure that the enemy didn't win. I had my men wipe out entire villages just so the enemy couldn't grow their armies." he explained, "They had a spell that would allow the men to immediately impregnate the women they raped to give instantaneous birth. And when the child was born, if it was a boy they made it into a soldier through a forbidden spell that turned them into adults. If the child was a female, it was just used as a breeder through the same spell. I burned 10 villages to stop their advance." he cried out.

"When I managed to confront the actual Warlords, I slaughtered them and then impaled their bodies onto long poles to show the rest of their numbers our defiance. It was considered an insult to them as without burning the bodies they couldn't ascend into the afterlife. And by denying them a afterlife it was condemning them to wonder the earth for eternity without proper rest. It was a fate worse than death to them, and that was why people called me Lord Impaler. Women found it perverse and men found it fitting enough that it kept them in line for fear of them getting the same treatment." he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's not that I don't want to fight, Thoron. it's just... I'm tired of fighting for reasons that shouldn't concern me and my loved ones. Sure I'm grateful to the dragons for their protection and helping us proceed to the future, but what is the point of fighting a fight that shouldn't involve me?" he questioned tiredly.

 **"Explain."** the Dragon King said.

"When I initially enlisted in the war, I joined so I could fight to serve my home and protect my wife. Soon enough the bodies begun to pile up, we couldn't even stay long enough to give proper burials to some of them. Soon enough I actually begun to question what I was even fighting for. I only saw Anna twice since I enlisted. I begun to ask myself, 'Why am I fighting this war for?" or 'What is the point of this?" then I asked myself, 'Would I ever see her and hold her again?' and soon it begun to fester in my mind that I was slowly losing my own sense of self. When I fell that last Warlord, I gave them one order, 'Flee or Death by Impalement' and they all fled back to their homelands. That was when I decided to become a doctor." he said.

 **"I see. So you are only reluctant because of the fact you are afraid that the men you lead will end up fearing you for your power. That's nothing to be worried about. Fear is a natural reaction when you don't understand something. You said as much yourself when we first met all those years ago when you came here to Earthland remember? It's alright to be afraid, it's wrong however to allow yourself to feel guilt for something that was out of your control."** Saphira spoke before her mate could.

As he thought about it, he realized that Saphira had made a series of good points. He certainly didn't like how said points were made, but he could accept them. Naruto sighed, "Alright I get it, stop being a pansy." he grumbled, "But I still feel as if this is a bad idea." he said as he pointed to the two dragons. Looking to Irene he asked, "How long have the skirmishes been going on between the dragons of Ishgar and the western dragons?"

"Around 3-6 weeks. Belserion is out scouting the western lands to see what they plan to do. We wont needlessly start a war until we have the full proof behind the facts. Belserion should be returning within a month or so as he just left last week." she told him.

"I see, that would make sense. Wait for the information to arrive before acting." Naruto said in thought.

"So what do we do until the Sage Dragon returns?" Anna asked.

Irene smirked, "We get Naruto back into shape to fight. We need our best to lead the way, but until Belserion returns, we are going to try our best to get you back to snuff." she said.

"And just how exactly do you plan to do that?" Naruto asked her.

"Why, with my personal training team of course."

Naruto shuddered, "Uh, Irene, _she_ isn't going to be there is she?" he asked.

"Oh don't act like that Naruto-kun, she just likes to play." she told him.

"Yeah, with pointy things usually aimed at me." Naruto responded.

"Oh don't make it sound like she's out to get you, she only likes testing herself because you beat her so easily when you first met her." Irene told him.

"Yeah well, it's Karasuba's own fault for trying to cut me up into ribbons that first time that I showed her what it meant to be defeated the way she was." Naruto said smugly.

"Yeah, well most people don't form a bunch of copies of themselves and have them transform into naked men to win a fight." Anna laughed out.

"Hey, she was asking for it!" Naruto cried out.

"Whatever you say Naruto." Irene said with a smile.

Thoron and Saphira watched as the group of humans walked away with smirks on their faces, **"You can tell they all like each other very much even now after all the time that has passed for them."** Thoron said.

Saphira nodded her head, **"Oh yes. And it is only because Anna got to him first when they were teenagers that Irene backed away, you can clearly see that her majesty is still in love with him even now. I wonder how long it will take for something to happen between the three of them?"** she wondered to herself.

 **"Probably sooner than even they realize."** Thoron said.

 **"Well, let's go. We have to make sure that everything is in order for Naruto so he can get back into shape so he can train."** Saphira said as she turned around while a purple vortex appeared in mid air.

 **"I'll have to see if Lady Giratina set up the right area for us to train him in the Makai. I may even teach him how to reach it if we can get him to agree to come here."** Thoron stated as his mate chuckled.

 **"I see he still holds the fear of fighting a spirit."** she laughed.

 **"Apparently the only reason he fears them is because he can't fight what he can't touch. While a ghost can fight back and hit you, you can't hit a ghost so that is why he fears them."** he said.

 **"Not true, I can fight an army of spirits with no problem."** she said with a chuckle as she walked through the portal followed by her mate, her laughter echoing through the air.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, please give it a Like and Leave a Review on how you thought it was and I will see you later.**

 **1\. I combined 2 of Erza's armors into 1 to make this outfit for Irene. The combination is that of the Robe of Yuen and the** **Ataraxia Armor.**


End file.
